Motor vehicles with seats for transporting passengers also feature a luggage compartment or cargo area for transporting cargo within the luggage compartment. Referred to a longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, the front side of the luggage compartment is generally defined by a rear section of the backseat and its rear side is defined by a tailgate and a section of the vehicle body and/or the corresponding interior trim panel of the motor vehicle. The luggage compartment is laterally defined by lateral trim panels on the body of the motor vehicle. The bottom of the luggage compartment is defined by a cargo area floor and the cargo area floor serves for supporting cargo on an upper side of the cargo area floor.
DE 27 30 913 B1 discloses a springable fastening element for locking pivotable or removable components, particularly cargo floors for station wagons. The fastening element consists of a one-piece spring that is produced from a plane sheet metal blank. The fastening element is divided into a fastening plate and three adjacently extending spring strips protruding from the fastening plate. The central, essentially U-shaped spring strip features a retaining tab, which is punched out of this spring strip in the region of the second bend—starting from the fastening plate—to lock the component (cargo floor) on a locking bar protruding on the underside of the component and the outer spring strips are supported on the locked component under preload. The first bend of the central spring strip is realized softer than the second bend and serves as pivoting axis when a push button provided on the free end of the central spring strip is pressed to disengage the lock.
DE 39 32 128 C1 discloses a plug-type hinge for a removable cargo floor cover in motor vehicles with a fastening plate, which is fixed on the cargo floor cover and features a downwardly protruding spring tab that cooperates with an opening in a vertical wall of a receptacle frame of the vehicle body in a hinge-like fashion. The cargo floor cover is supported on a horizontal shoulder in the receptacle frame of the vehicle body. The plug-type hinge is realized in the form of a molded plastic part with a central, upper tab that features an inner snap-in lug and a lower projection, as well as two lateral, lower tabs that respectively cooperate with an upper opening in a horizontal wall and a lower opening in a vertical wall of the receptacle frame of the vehicle body. Supporting cams are integrally formed on the lower tabs and rest on a horizontal shoulder in the receptacle frame of the vehicle body.